


If We Let Go

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [37]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3X00 (The Runaway Bride), Angst, F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The urge to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Let Go

_Do you remember, Rose, like we were saying?  About the Earth revolving?  Like when you were a kid, when they tell you the world’s turning and you can scarcely believe that it’s happening because everything appears to be standing still?  I can **feel** it._

His head is spinning, trying to process what’s happening whilst at the same time reeling from what he’s just experienced.  He has just said farewell for ever to somebody he has always thought he could not bear to lose, his mind is trying to shut down to protect him from the pain of it, and yet the universe has arranged it so that somebody in a wedding dress seemingly appears from nowhere needing his help.

_The turn of the Earth._

You couldn’t make it up.  And so this is how he finds himself sitting on top of a building somewhere in London, a city that seems lifeless to him without the pink-and-yellow wonder he misses so much that he can’t put words to the depth of his agony, contemplating the streets below.

_The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour.  And I can **feel** it._

All it would take is for him to lift his hands from his side, push himself forward enough and there would be a falling and a rushing of air and then the mourning and the crying and the pain will be no more.  The idea is beautifully macabre and hauntingly seductive in its simplicity.

_We're falling through space, you and me.  Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world._

He doesn’t want to be, any more.  Not without her.

_And if we let go ..._

  



End file.
